Qubo
Qubo is a multi-platform children's television specialty channel endeavor operated as a joint venture between ION Media Networks, NBCUniversal, Nelvana, Scholastic Corporation, and Classic Media. The endeavor operates multiple services under the Qubo branding, including programming blocks in English and Spanish on the NBC, Telemundo, and Ion Television networks, a digital television network, and video on demand content. The first of these, the Saturday morning blocks, debuted on September 9, 2006. History On May 8, 2006, ION Media Networks, NBCUniversal, Corus Entertainment's Nelvana, Scholastic Corporation, and Classic Media announced plans to launch new children's entertainment endeavor spread across all media platforms, including video-on-demand on digital cable and an interactive webpage. Originally announced under the name "Smart Place for Kids", the official name Qubo was announced in August 2006. The name "Qubo" was chosen for the platform due to its "fun" sound and marketability in both English and Spanish. Each owner contributed shows to the network. The primary goal for Qubo is to "provide quality, entertaining children's programming in a safe environment." The endeavor utilizes ION's digital broadcast outlets, the educational, literary, and creative assets of Scholastic, the acquisition duties of Classic Media, and the combined content libraries and production facilities of Nelvana, and NBC Universal, which will also dedicate its weekend morning lineups to Qubo. Qubo's Saturday morning block debuted on NBC and Telemundo on Saturday, September 9, 2006, replaced the Discovery Kids block on NBC. This was followed by the Qubo block repeating on Ion Television, which began on Friday, September 15, 2006. This was followed by the launch of a digital television network on January 8, 2007 on the digital subchannels of Ion Television affiliates. Initially, religious content was edited out of the original VeggieTales broadcasts by request of NBC's standards and practices department.Westbury, Joe, [http://www.christianindex.org/2596.article.print NBC chooses family values over spiritual values in VeggieTales Saturday morning line-up], The Christian Index, September 26, 2008 The removal drew criticism from the Christian conservative watch group Parents Television Council, which complained to NBC.Cohen, Sandy [http://www.foxnews.com/story/0,2933,215266,00.html Talking Veggies Stir Controversy at NBC], Associated Press, Foxnews.com, September 22, 2006 NBC replied that the editing conformed to the television network's broadcast standards of "not to advocate any one religious point of view." VeggieTales creator Phil Vischer also expressed discontent with the edits, stating that he was not informed that religious content would be removed from the series, and he would have refused to sign a contract if he had known of this beforehand. Vischer said, "I would have declined partly because I knew a lot of fans would feel like it was a sellout or it was done for money." Still, Vischer added that he understood NBC's wish to remain religiously neutral, and said, "VeggieTales is religious, NBC is not. I want to focus people more on 'Isn't it cool that Bob and Larry are on television?'"Parker, Jenni,[http://headlines.agapepress.org/archive/12/62006g.asp PTC Applauds NBC's Airing of VeggieTales, Religious Content Intact], Agape Press, December 6, 2006 Qubo Channel Channel Blocks Scheduling notes Not all shows are seen on all stations. During the NBC block, the programming might be delayed or pre-empted because of local affiliates schedules, or delayed by the network to show sporting events such as Wimbledon, The French Open, and the USGA's U.S. Open. As with all Saturday morning programming it is advisable to check local listings for showtimes. It is also required in the E/I regulations for stations to tell viewers where to find Qubo's programming in an on-air programming note if it is not in its usual timeslot. Due to ION's extension of regular programming, ION airs the block in one hour sections, Wednesdays-Fridays at 8:00 am Eastern/7:00 am Central. Discontinuation With the acquisition of NBCUniversal by Comcast, it was announced on March 28, 2012, that NBC and Telemundo would discontinue their Qubo blocks and replace them with NBC Kids and MiTelemundo. Both blocks would be programmed by PBS Kids Sprout, a preschool-oriented television network that came under NBC ownership as part of the merger – on July 7; forcing Ion Television to suspend the children's entertainment en for good. At the time, PBS Kids Sprout was a competing joint venture between Comcast, HIT Entertainment, PBS and Sesame Workshop; NBCUniversal acquired full ownership of the cable network in November 2013, and PBS Kids Sprout suddenly became simply Sprout as a result. In that same year, it was announced that ION Media Networks, NBCUniversal, Corus Entertainment's Nelvana, Scholastic Corporation and Classic Media and its Big Idea Entertainment unit would discontinue the children's entertainment endeavour, Qubo, with networks, video on demand and the final closing of the blocks at 11:59 p.m. m., when all of Qubo platforms were discontinued as of March 29, 2012 at 12:00 p.m. Mascots From 2009 to late 2011, Qubo had two mascots: Eizan Kaburagi and Ami Saeki. Eizan Kaburagi Eizan Kaburagi is a 10-year old student, a character and the main protagonist of the animated series, Shuriken School. He is voiced by Nathan Kress. Background Eizan has no idea that there is a bomb running through his veins. His DNA is linked to that of the best ninja clan that ever existed, the Kaburagi Clan. It is hinted that he has a crush on Okuni and also has a rivalry with Naginata. His weapon is a green plastic ruler. He was an only child who was raised in an oriental working-class family (with Mr. and Mrs. Kaburagi, his parents) from Tokirohama. Unaware of this, Eizan just wants to achieve his childhood dream and sole aim of becoming a ninja and avoid selling rice balls, then he is about to get there! His acceptance at Shuriken turns his boring life at home around 180°, making him the youngest person at the school in the most. Personality Eizan is intelligent, hardworking, eager to learn, absent-minded and lively. Also, when things have gone wrong for him and without ideas at Shuriken School, he was used to being clumsy (as shown in the episode "Phantom of the Kabuki"). Appearance He is slender with fair skin and black hair, and also, he wears a blue and black ninja suit. Ami Saeki Ami Saeki is one of Shuriken School's students and one of the main characters of the animated series, Shuriken School. Background She is the only child of her rich, divorced parents. Her enrollment at Shuriken was yet another of her whims and mere pittance for the large fortune in her family, which makes periodic donations, to the school. However, her excellent physical condition and careful preparation in ballet, rhythmic gymnastics, tennis, piano, riding and other lessons makes her a strong ninja candidate. It is a pity that most of the time she does not want to do the exercises, just because she doesn't feel like it. And that the Principal grants her privileges (one has to look after a student like Ami), This leads to disturb among her classmates. Her objective at Shuriken is not clear, but with time her attitude becomes gentler and she ends up mastering the ninjitsu techniques, Or at least some, much as the art of disguise and persuasive techniques. She has a crush on Jimmy B. which is implied in the episode, "Flip Flop of Fury". Daisuke seems to like her quite a lot; however, she does not return the feeling (though she did kiss him once in "Phantom of the Kabuki"). She was initially one of the students selected to go to the cheerleading school but she gave her ticket to Okuni. Personality She is very vain, capricious, extremely pretentious, spoiled, feisty and serious, and also, she is constantly obsessing over her appearance. However, her pampered looks conceal a great aptitude for disguise and deception. And she know how to exploit this nausea, taking advantage of both sides. And also, she literally has and does whatever she wants. Appearance She is slender with fair skin and yellow blonde hair and also, she wears a sailor fuku-type uniform. Qubo programming Final programs on the Qubo broadcasts block These programs are also aired on the qubo channel. * The Zula Patrol (PBS/The Hatchery) * Shelldon (Classic Media) * Jane and the Dragon (Nelvana/YTV/Weta Workshop) * Babar (Nelvana/Ellipse) * Willa's Wild Life (Nelvana/YTV) * Pearlie (Nelvana/YTV/Network Ten/Sticky) Final programs on Qubo channel * Jacob Two-Two (Nelvana/YTV/9 Story) * Maisy (NBCUniversal/King Rollo) * Gofrette (Porchlight/Kids' CBC) * Boo! (NBCUniversal/Tell-Tale) * Baby Potter: The Series (Flowgo Television/Flowgo Animation/Portfolio Entertainment) * My Friend Rabbit (Nelvana) * Rescue Heroes (Nelvana/Teletoon) * Rupert (Nelvana/Ellipse) * ''Small Animals'' (NBCUniversal/Nelvana) * Marvin The Tap-Dancing Horse (Nelvana/PBS/Teletoon) * Timeblazers (Discovery Kids Canada) * Galaxy Squad (Bardel Entertainment/Decode Entertainment/YTV/Immediate Music) * Adventures from the Book of Virtues (PBS/Porchlight) * Pippi Longstocking (Nelvana/Teletoon) * The Eizami Show (Littlenobody/Breakthru Films/Detective Mania Productions/CBeebies) * 3-2-1 Penguins! (Big Idea) * Dex Hamilton: Alien Entomologist (Network Ten) * The Adventures of Eizan and Ami (Detective Mania Productions/CBBC/Smartoonz/Smartkidz) * Miss BG (TVO/Breakthrough) * Mighty Machines (Corus/Starz) * Animal Exploration with Jarod Miller (Litton) * The Mysteries of Alfred Hedgehog (Gaumont) * Pecola (Nelvana/Teletoon) Former programming * VeggieTales (Big Idea) (September 9, 2006 – September 5, 2009) * Lamb Chop's Play-Along (Fries/A&M/PBS)(January 8, 2007 – September 12, 2009) * Theodore Tugboat (January 8, 2007 – September 12, 2009) * Andrew the Magic President (January 8, 2007 - September 12, 2009) * ''Transformers Academy'' (January 8, 2007 - September 12, 2009) * Shuriken School (Pork Animation Studios/Cartoon Pizza) (June 17, 2008 – January 15, 2012) * The ZhuZhus (Xilam/Cepia, LLC.) (January 8, 2007 - November 12, 2010) * Pat the Dog (Xilam/Animoka/Toon Factory/Space Dogs Productions) (January 8, 2007 - May 1, 2011) * LEGO Vehicles: Delivery Adventure (Classic Media/Chapman Entertainment) (January 8, 2007 - December 25, 2009) * The Feli & Raffina Show (Decode Entertainment/Puyo Puyo Television/Halifax Media) (January 8, 2007 - December 25, 2009) * The Flipets (September 20, 2008 – January 15, 2012) * Little White (November 17, 2008 – January 15, 2012) * Bat Baby: The Series (September 25, 2008 - January 15, 2012) * Follow That Feather (November 21, 2008 - January 15, 2012) * The Zimmer Twins (November 25, 2008 - October 10, 2011) * Siblings (Mexicali Media Network) (December 27, 2008 – December 4, 2011) * Dragon Express (August 15, 2009 - January 15, 2012) * My Friends Baby Kong (September 30 - December 1, 2009) * Class of the Titans (Studio B) (September 19, 2009 – October 25, 2009) * Tyrone's News (September 19, 2009 - November 18, 2011) * Being Ian (Studio B/YTV) (September 19 – October 25, 2009) * ''Eizan: Hoodlum's Havoc'' (August 10, 2010 - January 15, 2012) Co-productions * Elliot Moose (Nelvana/PBS) (January 8, 2007 – September 27, 2010) * ''The Eizami Show'' (Once Upon a Time... Studios/Fox/Nelvana/PIP) (June 15, 2008 - June 18, 2011) * Postman Pat (2007 – September 27, 2010) * The Magic School Bus (Nelvana/Discovery Kids/Scholastic) (2010-2012) * Turbo Dogs (Scholastic) (2008-2012) * Dragon (2007-2012) * Sammy's Story Shop (Scholastic) (2007-2012) References External links * Qubo: TV Schedule * Official Qubo Facebook Page * Official Qubo Night Owl Facebook Page * Official Press Release at ION's website * Official Press Release at NBC-Universal * Animation Insider: "qubo Goes 24/7" Category:NBC Category:Ion Television Category:Telemundo Category:Corus Entertainment Category:Television programming blocks Category:Commercial-free television networks Category:Children's television networks Category:Qubo Category:Joint ventures Category:Cartoonverse Networks Category:Qubo Venture, LLC